1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to liquid crystal display (“LCD”) devices and, more particularly, to an LCD device and a manufacturing method that prevents vertical line defects of sub-pixels arranged in a delta shape.
2. Description of the Related Art
The LCD device typically employs a thin film transistor (“TFT”) substrate that includes gate lines supplying scan signals, data lines supplying data signals that intersect the gate lines (with a gate insulating layer disposed therebetween), TFTs connected between the gate lines and the data lines, and pixel electrodes connected to the TFTs and formed in red (R), green (G), blue (B) pixel regions.
A TFT includes a gate electrode connected to a gate line, a source electrode connected to a data line, a drain electrode connected to a pixel electrode, a semiconductor layer for forming a channel between the source electrode and the drain electrode while overlapping the gate electrode with a gate insulating layer disposed therebetween, and an ohmic contact layer for providing ohmic contact between the semiconductor layer and the source and drain electrodes. The TFT supplies a pixel data signal of the data line to the pixel electrode in response to a scan signal of the gate line.
Upon receiving the pixel data signal from the TFT, the pixel electrode drives liquid crystal molecules by using a voltage difference with a common electrode of a color filter substrate, thereby varying light transmittance. The gate lines are parallel to each other in a transverse direction and supply the scan signals to the TFTs.
A low-resolution display device, such as a digital still camera, employs video information to express images rather than characters uses a TFT substrate having a delta pixel arrangement suitable for curve expression.
The data lines are bent so as to prevent the data lines from overlapping the pixel electrodes arranged in a delta shape and supply the video data signals to the TFTs. The pixel electrodes of a delta arrangement are formed such that a sub-pixel region of the first horizontal direction is arranged in order of red R1, green G1, and blue B1, and a sub-pixel region of the second horizontal direction is arranged in order of green G2, blue B2, and red R2. The sub-pixels of the first horizontal direction and the sub-pixels of the second horizontal directions are repeatedly formed. The red sub-pixel of the first horizontal direction and the green and blue sub-pixels of the second horizontal direction constitute one pixel. In the LCD device of a delta-shaped sub-pixel arrangement, three data lines are connected to one output node of the first data driver. Each time a scan signal is supplied, a pixel data signal is sequentially supplied to the three data lines.
When three data lines are connected to one output node of a data driver, a pixel data signal charged to the first pixel electrode of the first gate line and a pixel data signal charged to the third pixel electrode of the next gate line are different in a charging time. Accordingly, display defects, for example, vertical line defects occur due to the difference between charging rates of the pixel electrodes expressing the same color.